A Rose for a Rose
by Starry Death
Summary: After many years since their last encounter, Ginny and married Harry stumbles into each other again. Old feelings arise, but complications and inner demons will try to destroy this couple. HarryGinny


A Rose for a Rose

Chapter One- A Lifetime of Regret

-

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did I would own my own palace with the money I'd make and my room would be filled with Harry Potter figurines.

This is a Harry/Ginny story!

_Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back._

-

'_Harry Potter, a.k.a the 'Boy Who Lived', now 28 years old is living a happy life with his lovely wife, Cho Chang Potter. Potter has just celebrated his capture of Draco Malfoy, the convict whom committed cruel torture and murder to Ronald Weasley. Malfoy is locked up in Azkaban, as the fate of his father, Lucius Malfoy. He is going to be on a trial in three weeks' time for his hearing._

_Harry Potter achieved quite a few titles, such as Order of Merlin, Second Class, Head Auror, President of the Witches and Wizards' Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Witches' Weekly Winner of Most Famous Witch or Wizard Ever.'_

Ginny Weasley put the newspaper gently down on a table and sipped the cup of hot chocolate she was holding. She had freckles everywhere and long, wavy, flaming red hair down to her waist. Her eyes were gleaming brown, and she looked as if she just stepped out of a very hot room, as her cheeks were rosy, objected to the very cold weather.

She stood up and started walking to Flourish and Blotts, where she hoped to buy the new best-seller, 'Where We Draw the Line and Walk Over It', by Laretta Narmia.

She searched around the store, but couldn't find what she wanted. The storekeeper came up to her, asking politely, "Can I help you?" Ginny nodded. "Where We Draw the Line and Walk Over It." She said. "I can't seem to find it anywhere." The storekeeper smiled. "I'll show you right to it."

As they walked past many piles of books, Ginny noticed a tall figure, dressed in a gigantic coat, a huge scarf covering its mouth and nose, and a large green hat. His eyes were showing, though, and they were the brightest emerald green…

"Miss, this is where the books are." Ginny snapped to reality after a while of gazing into those eyes. Picking it up, she walked over to the counter, the storekeeper close behind. "I would get ready to jinx, if I were you." The storekeeper whispered, his eyes looking at the hidden figure with those memorizing eyes. "Why?" Ginny asked in alarm. "I reckon that's a Dark Arts doer, I do. If he wasn't, he must be as hideous as a mule that just landed flat face in horse droppings."

Ginny giggled at the store-keeper's words. "I don't think anyone would dare make a move in such a large area. Besides, he might just be cold." She said gently. The storekeeper huffed in disbelief as he gave Ginny the book, wrapped nicely in brown paper. She walked out of the door, the familiar jingle of the doorbells welcoming the cold air.

Just before she closed the door, she saw that the pair of eyes was staring in bemusement at her.

Ginny stood there for a moment, her own eyes locked with the beautiful green ones. Then, to her utter surprise, the figure put the book down and walked over to the door. Ginny backed a little, but she couldn't hide her shock when the figure said in a low voice, "Ginny Weasley?"

Harry Potter.

That's where she thought she saw those eyes! The very boy she'd fancied for quite a while. Ginny's heart beat faster… Wasn't she over him already? It was such a long time ago…

"Harry?" She said faintly. Harry laughed behind the scarf. "Ginny! God, how are you?" His voice was a bit muffled behind the scarf. "I'm fine. How have you been?" Ginny asked, forcing a smile.

"Great. Cho's expecting a child in four months time." Harry said. Ginny's heart dropped heavily at his happy tone. "Oh. Wow. Congratulations." She said, forcing a smile. "Why are you all covered up?" She asked, hoping to steer the conversation into another direction.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't want people trampling over each other for a picture of me on such a cold day, right?" Harry replied with a laugh. Ginny blushed. "Oh. Sorry." Harry waved a dismissive hand. "That's alright. Want to go grab a cup of hot chocolate?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say no, that she already had four cups this morning. More, she wanted to tell Harry how he just lost contact after all those years… after Ron's death, wasn't much comfort to the rest. It was even depressing. How one so loved's best friend just walked out when he died…

"Sure."

-

"Madam, a private room, if you will." Harry said. The waiter of Loury's Café, a new, quiet place in Diagon Alley, looked suspiciously at Harry, but led them to where Harry had requested. After ordering two cups of hot chocolate (the waiter staring at Ginny, who had been here in the morning, with a mystified look), Harry closed the door and took off his scarf, coat, mittens, and hat.

Ginny realized why he had covered himself, not only because people would've trampled him, but maybe girls would be swarming all over him, no less he stands out. His green eyes were the same as ever, big and bright. His build, however, had gone into a growth sprout and turned Harry into a tall man. His Auror work must've paid off, because there were visible muscles also, beneath his grass green robe. His hair was just as untidy and black as ever, and that just made him stand out more with his pale complexion. If you had looked straight at Harry's forehead, you would see a thin line, resembling a lightning bolt.

Ginny looked away from his scar immediately. That was the reason why she had fancied him in the first place, and his wild personality and his great achievements made things even worse, making him even more attractive.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked, sensing the strange tension he did not, and as Ginny thought, could not understand. "Good. Her job as a transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts is doing very well."

Harry's eyes softened. "What… about Junior?" Ginny bit her lower lip. "I guess he's okay. Hasn't gotten any idea why he has never seen his father before, or why everyone looks at him and says he looks exactly like Ron."

Harry sighed a regretful sigh. "Only eight years old. And his mother, Hermione, is a teacher. Never home until the holidays, I suppose?" Ginny nodded. "At least, though, You-Know-Who is dead for good." Ginny said, taking a sip of chocolate. "Yes. However, things haven't exactly calmed down yet. Voldemort's death is being taken very seriously by his followers, and all the Aurors are searching like crazy."

Ginny gave Harry a thin smile. "I think it'll be long before anyone can sleep peacefully for good." Harry nodded. "I just hope it's before my son or daughter is grown up."

Ginny suddenly didn't want to look at Harry.

Harry placed his hand on top of Ginny's clutching it tight in a reassuring way. Ginny grimaced at the coldness in his fingers. "I'm sorry Ginny, I… Well, after Ron died… I didn't really get into contact with you. I didn't mean to, honest- it was just that the grief was overwhelming and I couldn't get it off my chest. I had to escape from all of you, I could never face the memories you all brought upon me. I had to run away."

Ginny struck a glare at Harry. "And Cho Chang reminded _nothing_ of Ron?" _And yet you went to her, you lying bastard? You went to that whiny girl who meant nothing and then threw Hermione, your best friend away, Mum, something like your second Mum, and… and me!_

"Well, she did, but never as much as you or Hermione or Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and the whole bunch." Harry replied, sorrow filling his eyes. Ginny sighed. "I guess… you just wanted to forget Ron." _Yes, forget Ron and run away?_

Harry smiled, completing misunderstanding. "I'm glad you understand." And to the part of Ginny's most sadness but relief, he took back his hand.

Harry took out his wand, and whispered, _'Mosica Pativa'._

The room filled with a slight spark of sliver surrounding them, then a soft melody that carried the wind it howled in like a gentle wave. Ginny giggled in delight at the sparks, which were all dancing to the music. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Harry got up and bowed. Ginny laughed right out loud. "You look ridiculous, Harry!" Harry smiled, took out his wand, and muttered something that was covered by the music. Ginny gasped to be in a faded yellow dress, its loveliness overflowing to the ground. The room was no longer dark and coffee-smelling, but dimmed with a magical golden light, and Harry was in a white tuxedo.

"Harry! How did you learn this spell?" Ginny asked in shock. "I made the spells. Well, sort of- of the Summoning Charm and Illusion Charm, kind of." Harry replied, his mouth curled up in a mischievous way, telling Ginny not to trust his excuse.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and arm, swinging her in an elegant pose. For then the moment, Ginny forgot about Ron. Forgot about the hatred, the betrayal…

"_Ginny? Ginny, I-" Harry tried to say. "You don't need to explain, I know already! When you said you should break up with me, I understood-And now we're back, but Voldemort's gone and Ron's gone and you just _cheated _on me like the real bastard you are!" Ginny screamed, her big eyes wild. "I didn't know what I was doing! Ginny, you've been so distant and cold and cranky, it's gotten me gullible and confused, and-"_

"_GULLIBLE! Shit, Harry, I just caught you snogging Cho Chang like no tomorrow in the house! And you know what! I'm moving out, and fuck it all; I'm never seeing you again!"_

Ginny smelled the familiar scent of Harry, its warmth so beautiful. Maybe if she just forgot it all… Maybe…

The music came to an end and the dress and everything was gone, but Harry was still holding onto Ginny, hugging her tightly. They were both not ready to let go yet… Sometimes, just sometimes, you need the moments that will block you out from reality…

Ginny broke off. "I… I have to go home. I have this deadline and… Um, thanks for the coffee… and the dance were magnificent, so I guess… I'll see you then." Ginny muttered, her eyes not daring to look into Harry's. She stormed out, her eyes stung with tears, leaving Harry, both confused and frustrated.

Ginny ran into her room, hugging her pillow tightly, slowly letting the tears flow. A small, red-headed boy ran in. "Aunt Ginny!" He shouted with glee. Ginny smiled, wiping her eyes. "Hi Ronny. How's your day?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I've been playing with the flowers and Crookshanks all day! I heard you slam the back door. Why are you crying, Aunt Ginny?" Ginny smiled upon her niece, him looking extraordinarily like her brother… "I'm just bothered, that's all. Some memories of the past." She replied.

Ronny looked up and snuggled up to her. "I heard on the radio once, 'It may take you a second to remember but a lifetime to forget.'" Ginny nodded approvingly. "That's very nice, Ronny. Why don't you write down your Christmas List? Mommy will be home soon in Holidays, and I'll bet she wants to buy you something."

Ronny nodded and ran out. Ginny sighed, and thought back to the quote. "Just like a second to love and a lifetime to regret it."

-

If you liked it, please review! If you didn't, tell me why and how I can improve it! And so and so! I'll update as soon as I can, too.


End file.
